1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated shoes, and more particularly, to an illuminated shoe which is activated when the heel portion thereof contacts a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proposal of illuminated footwear has been long standing. Several devices known propose elaborate built in wiring schemes which prove costly to manufacture. Also, most known devices provide constant illuminating which necessitates frequent replacement of batteries.
To provide an illuminated shoe which may be fabricated with little departure from current manufacturing techniques several proposals have been made for illumination means disposed entirely within the heel portion of a shoe. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,832 issued to S. Randolph on Aug. 31, 1926.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,133 issued to H. J. Duval on March 26, 1974 teaches an illuminated shoe providing a lamp and battery in the heel thereof. Pressure on the insole of the shoe closes a pair of contacts and activates the battery. For practical purposes, when the user's foot is inserted in a properly fitted shoe the sole will be pressured and the lamp illuminated. Also, shoes manufactured using this principle may prove to be uncomfortable in the area of the switch as a result of lack of support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,243 issued to J. De Merolis et al. on Oct. 31, 1933 discloses an illuminated shoe activated by the urging of a push button protruding out of the lower surface of the heel of the shoe. Although this arrangement provides for intermittent operation to conserve battery power, the electrical contacts affixed to the push button can easily be rendered inoperative as a result of moisture or dirt entering the heel through the aperture which the push button protrudes through.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an illuminated shoe having the illuminating means thereof entirely enclosed in the heel thereof, by providing for intermittent activation of the illuminating means, and by protecting the illuminating means from undue exposure to dirt or moisture.